Ai Shiteru
by MeiLeeCros
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en la hermosa pareja NaruHina.Esta pareja que deberá pasar por muchos obstáculos para poder terminar juntos pero ¿ seguirá el amor entre ellos dos o a través del tiempo se ira perdiendo este hermoso amor? NaruHina/ShikaTema *-*.


Bueno primeramente quería decirles que Naruto no es mío sino que es de Masashi Kishimoto *-*. Esta obre pertenece a él y esto es solamente un fic basada en la exitosa e increíble historia creada por él. Gracias y disfruten mi primer capítulo espero que les guste.

Primer Capítulo: Nuevo Comienzo del Fin…

**-Es una fría noche de Diciembre y es el cumpleaños de Naruto, todos están aquí y es una gran fiesta, está nevando y el frio es tan fuerte que penetra hasta mis huesos, estoy en el baño, en estas cuatro paredes de las cuales mis pasamientos han estado completamente revueltos hasta que al fin llegue a una conclusión, decirle a Naruto que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y que jamás he podido olvidarlo y mucho ahora que ya somos completamente adultos y tenemos más oportunidades-**

-¿Qué hago?, Muy bien Hinata ya es hora de decirlo no tengas miedo tienes que ser valiente por favor- (Acerca su mano a la perilla de la puerta pero no se atreve a abrirla)- ¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mi?... Naruto-(Susurra y se mira al espejo detenidamente)- Por eso Nunca me resultan las cosas por ser una cobarde… (Baja la mirada)

-¿Hinata?... ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Naruto?... ¿Eres tú?...- (Se sonroja)…

-Sí, ¿Necesitas algo?, ¿Por qué te estás demorando mucho?...-

-No Naruto eh yo- (Se sonroja y acerca la mano a la perilla)

-¿Vas a salir?...-

-Sí (Susurra y acerca la mano a la perilla y la gira suavemente)

- Hola (Sonríe)-

-Hola (Se sonroja)-

-¿Ocurre algo Hinata?... (Confundido)-

-Naruto, yo… debo decirte algo muy importante que tengo guardado desde hace demasiado tiempo-

-(Se rasca la cabeza) Claro, dime lo que me debes decir… te escucho Hinata…

-Yo, (Se pone la mano en la boca)… Naruto Yo…

-¡Naruto!... ¡Ven a cantar tu cumpleaños!...-

- ¡Voy de inmediato Sakura!-

-Lo siento Hinata me lo tendrás que decir más tarde ¿sí?... (La mira y sonríe)

-Claro (Mira el suelo)-

_((¿Cómo pude ser tan cobarde?... No alcancé a decirle absolutamente nada))_

-¡Muy bien cantemos todos!... –

- (Cantan mientras Naruto solamente sonreía)…-

- Muy bien Naruto ahora sopla tus velas…-

- ¡Claro Sabio Pervertido! (Ríe al igual que los demás)-

- ¡Espera Naruto!...-

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura?-

- ¿No pedirás un deseo?...-

-Cierto… (Sonríe mientras cierra los ojos y comienza a pedir su deseo…)

_((Por favor, deseo ser el mejor ninja de Konoha y convertirme en el kazekage de esta aldea, No quiero seguir siendo el mismo Naruto uzumaki que no sirve para nada… por favor haz que se cumpla este deseo velitas…))- _(Soplalas velas)-

-¡Que largo deseo Viejo!-

- Si shikamaru (Ríe)…-

-Bueno como soy el maestro de Naruto yo cortare la torta de Naruto-

-¡Claro Kakashi!... ¡Muchas gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños!, ¡De verás!... (Ríe)-

- ¿Neji?, ¿Dónde está Hinata?...-

- No lo sé Tenten, y tampoco me importa… No estoy todo el día pendiente de ella de hecho se me había olvidado que ella había venido a la fiesta de Naruto y te pediré un favor si eres tan amable, No vuelvas a hablar de Hinata cuando yo esté presente y mucho menos preguntarme cosas de ella a mi porque no lo sé y no me interesa… (Se va)-

-Lo, Lo siento Neji… (Tenten Baja la mirada)-

-(Afuera en las calles de la fría Konoha)…

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cobarde Hinata?, Neji tenía razón… soy una cobarde por eso nunca me resultan las cosas… ¿ah?... ¿, Naruto?-

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?... Bueno ahora que estamos solos puedes decirme lo que me ibas a contar anteriormente-

-Claro… (Se sonroja)… Naruto… yo… Te quería decir que… Te Amo… (Se sonroja)-

-¿Qué me amas?... (Se rasca la cabeza)… ¡Yo también te amo Hinata!... Eres una gran Amiga… ¡De verás!... (La abraza)-

-¿ah?... (Lo mira sorprendido)… Eh… yo… (Junta los dedos y comienza a tartamudear)… Na, Naruto yo… te quiero mucho y te considero un gran amigo… (Baja la mirada triste)-

-Vamos Hinata no debes estar triste… yo también te quiero mucho amiga y siempre estaré contigo eso nunca lo olvides… apropósito Hinata… te quería pedir un consejo (Nervioso)-

-¿ah?... (Lo mira)… Sí, claro… ¿Sobre qué?-

-Bueno yo te quería preguntar… (Se rasca la cabeza)… Bueno yo se que tu… Bueno eres amiga de Sakura ¿Verdad?-

-Ah… eh… si… (Susurra delicadamente)-

-Bueno lo que te quería decir es que… Bueno… (Mira a hinata directamente a los ojos produciendo una incomodidad sobre Hinata)… ¿Tú crees que debería decirle a Sakura que me gusta?... Bueno escuche rumores que yo le atraigo pero… ¿Cómo debería decírselo?-

-¿ah?... (Lo mira sorprendido)… Yo… bueno… Si le gustases… creo que deberías decírselo… ya sabes para que así… sean felices… (Se sonroja)-

-¿Enserio?... ¿Tú crees?... Bueno tu eres mujer Hinata así que te debo hacer caso… ¡Muchas gracias, Eres una gran amiga!... Algún día te lo pagare de verás!... (Le besa la frente)-

-Claro… (Baja la mirada)… ¿Y qué esperas?-

-¿ah?... (Confundido)-

-Ve a decirle que te gusta…-

-Claro (Ríe)… Bueno deséame suerte Hinata… (Se va)-

-Suerte Naruto… (Susurra mientras le cae una lagrima por la mejilla)…

_((Lo perdiste Hinata… Naruto Jamás te amo… ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan tonta… él nunca te quiso… y yo pensando que él me amaba o que sentía un ligero sentimiento por mi… pero solamente amistad… creo que solamente tendré que alejarme…))_

-¿Oye Ino has visto a Hinata?... No la he visto por ningún lado…-

-No Tenten… de seguro debe haberse ido porque se sentía mal… No lo sé… (Confundida)…-

-Claro… (Preocupada)… Tendré que ir a buscarla…-

-Estuvo buena la fiesta de Naruto… excepto por un ligero detalle…-

- ¿Cuál sería ese detallo Kiba?-

-Que Naruto no está shikamaru… no es obvio… (Lo mira)-

-Bueno como sea… mientras menos personas como más… Bueno y como sabes si Naruto fue y está acompañado… ¿Acaso lo quieres molestar?-

-¿Con quién podría estar?...-

-No lo sé… ((_Naruto… ¿Ya te le declaraste a Sakura?...))_

-Bueno… que mas da… iré en busca de algo para tomar… ¿Tu quieres algo?...-

-No gracias Kiba… No tengo muchas ganas de beber nada (Mira a temari y ve que esta lo llama coqueta)… rayos… Mujeres tenían que ser las que me controlan… Bueno como sea… (Se dirige donde temari)-

-Así que ahora yo te domino ¿eh?... (Lo mira)…-

-Ja-ja-ja que chistoso temari… Solamente vine porque eres tan amargada que nadie se te acerca…-

-Eres un tonto… ahora veo por qué no estás con nadie…-

-No estoy con nadie por que las mujeres son un verdader fastidio… aquí tienes un ejemplo… (Apunta a temari)-

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación apuntar a la gente con el dedo?-

-Bueno… como sea… (Cruza los brazos)…-

-Kankuro: ((¿Qué_ estará haciendo Gaara ahora?))…-_

-Kazekage, Disculpe que lo moleste pero… llego esta carta desde la aldea de konoha… (Se la deja en la mesa)…-

-Gracias ahora puedes retirarte… (Mientras mira la ventana)…-

-Con su permiso Gaara-Sama (Se va)…-

-¿De quién será la carta?... (La abre y comienza a Leer)…

_**Naruto Uzumaki: Gaara… ¿Cómo estás?... Bueno te escribo esta carta para decirte que en dos semanas mas es mi graduación de Ninja avanzado, así que tienes mi invitación la cual está debajo de esta carta, Nos vemos en dos semanas mas Gaara-Sama se despide tu mejor amigo**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

-Así que Uzumaki se gradúa… sorprendente… (Sonríe)…-

-(Sentada en una banca y completamente congelada por la nieve)…

_Naruto uzumaki… Te amo… ¿Por qué me ocurre esto a mí?... Porque Naruto… Mi corazón Me duele demasiado… ¿Qué estás haciendo en este momento?... ¿Puedes oír mi corazón Naruto?... No puedes… Porque ya dejo de latir… (Se desmaya mientras le cae una lágrima por la mejilla)-_

-¿Hinata?... (Corre donde ella)… ¡Hinata!... La toma en sus brazos… Hinata son Tenten… ¿Puedes escucharme?... ¿Hinata?...-

-(_¿Tenten eres tú?... Ayúdame por favor… sácame de este dolor…)-_

_-_¡Sakura!... (Grita)…-

-¿Naruto?... (Se acerca a él y se sonroja)… ¿Qué ocurre?...-

-Bueno… Yo… te quería decir algo muy importante… es algo que bueno… desde muy pequeñito sentía… (Nervioso)-

-Dime… (Lo mira y se acerca más a Naruto aún mas poniéndolo nervioso)-

-Bueno… yo (La mira a los ojos)… Sakura yo te amo… (Se sonroja)…-

**-Mira a los ojos a Naruto y comienza a acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios de unen y se dan un tierno, romántico y apasionado beso…-**

-(Se separa de Naruto)… Yo… (Baja la mirada)… También te amo Naruto… Últimamente me has gustado mucho… realmente has madurado mucho y veo que cada año mejoras mas… como también veo que eres mucho más fuerte que antes y eso me gusta… (Se sonroja)-

-¿Enserio?... (Sorprendido)… Yo pensé que aún creías que era un tonto… (Baja la mirada)…-

-No… antes lo pensaba pero ahora que ya estás maduro creo que podemos estar juntos Naruto… yo te amo… (Lo mira y le acaricia la mejilla)-

-¿Y Sasuke?...-

-Sasuke ya fue pasado… no me interesa… yo antes lo idolatraba ahora solo me di cuenta que no posee sentimiento alguno y que solamente se preocupa y se ama a si mismo…-

-Eres perfecta… (Susurra)… Veo que eres la persona que más me quiere…-

-Siempre ha sido así Naruto… (Susurra mientras le besa la nariz tiernamente)…-

-¿¡Doctor!... ¿Cómo está Hinata?... ¿Qué ocurre, porque se desmayo?... ¿Ocurre algo malo?... (Preocupada)-

-¿Usted quien es de ella?-

-Yo soy su mejor amiga…-

-Bueno, (Serio)… Debo decirle que la situación de Hinata no es muy buena… Debido a muchas complicaciones en Hinata y a un fuerte golpe que debe haber recibido en el pasado… su corazón se volvió muy frágil… Por lo que Hinata está muy delicada del corazón, ella posee está en una situación delicada… Hinata está enferma del corazón… (Junta las manos y espera la reacción de Tenten)-

-¿Qué?... (Sorprendida)… No puede ser… Pero… ¿Ellas estará bien ahora?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No comprendo?... ¡Explíquese mejor!... (Exaltada)…-

-No puedo decirle más… pero creo que Hinata deberá estar acá por lo menos unos 48 horas más para así poder vigilarla y ver si mejora su estado… (Baja la mirada)-

-¿Doctor?... ¿Seguro que no hay nada más que me tenga que decir?... (Lo mira)-

-Mira… Hinata… hace un rato… sufrió un ataque al corazón y casi murió…-

-No puede ser… (Se sienta en la banca del pasillo)… Hinata… (Susurra)…-

-¡Tenten!... Nos llego tu mensaje… ¿Qué ocurre?...-

-¡Kurenai!... (La abraza)… Hinata… No está bien… Sufrió un ataque al corazón…-

-¿¡Que!... (Sorprendida)…-

-Eso es cierto Señorita… (Dice el doctor mientras hace un gesto de lamentación)-

-¿Cómo está ella hora?... ¡Dígame doctor!... ¡Le hice una pregunta!...-

-Ella esta reponiéndose… pero su sus defensas están muy bajas… Le prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que ella continúe y salga bien de esto… pero no le damos un cien por ciento solución a esto…-

-No puede ser… (Susurra)…-

-¿¡Tenten!... ¿Qué ocurrió con Hinata?... (Llega Naruto junto a Sakura)…-

-Naruto… (Lo mira Kurenai)… Hinata sufrió un ataque el corazón…-

-¿Qué?... (Sorprendido)… No… no puede ser… Por favor díganme que no… ¡Por favor!... ¡Esto no es cierto…!... ¿¡Es una broma cierto!...-

-¡Naruto cálmate!... (Lo toma Kurenai de los hombros)… Debes ser fuerte y estar tranquilo ¿sí?... No debes perder el control…-

-Hinata… (Susurra mientras aprieta las manos fuertemente)… Doctor… ¿Cómo está ella ahora?...-

-Ella está en estado de observación… pero no se encuentra completamente estable…-

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-

-No… Joven yo no pued… (Interrumpido por Naruto)…-

-Por favor… será lo único que le pediré… Lo juro… (Lo mira a los ojos y una lágrima le cae por la mejilla)-

-Bueno… Solo un rato… Adelante…-

-Gracias… (Se dirige al cuarto de Hinata)…-

_((¿Qué es este lugar tan frío?... Tengo miedo… tengo demasiado miedo… ¿Qué es esto?... Esta muy oscuro aquí… No soy muy valiente como para sobrevivir en este lugar… Por favor sáquenme de aquí… ¿Naruto?... Estas manos… ¿Son tuyas?... Estas aquí… No puede ser son tus manos… Son muy suaves Naruto… Háblame… por favor háblame… Si solo pudiera abrir mis ojos y mirarte pero no puedo…))_

-Hinata… (Le toma la mano y le acaricia el rostro suavemente con la otra)… Por favor… debes ser fuerte… No puedes dejarme solo… (Le cae una lagrima y esta cae en la meno de Hinata)…-

((_Naruto Por favor no llores… no me gusta verte sufrir así…))_

-Por qué no estuvo contigo… ¿Por qué no estuve contigo cuando te paso esto?... ¡Lo siento soy un pésimo mejor amigo!... (Aprieta fuertemente la mano suya contra la de hinata…)… Por favor Hinata… debes ser fuerte… No me puedes abandonar… (La mira a los ojos con la esperanza que esta los abra)…-

_((Naruto… Si tú me lo pides yo hago todo… yo se que tu nunca me dejarías sola… eso lo tengo claro…))_

-Además tengo muchas cosas que contarte… Por ejemplo… (Se pone nervioso)… Me bese con Sakura… fue el mejor beso de mi vida… creo que ella es la indicada para mi… tenias razón lo único que tenía que hacer era ir donde ella y declararme… (Le besa la mano tiernamente)… Por favor Hinata… No me abandones cuando más te necesito…-

((_¿Besaste a Sakura?... ¿La amas?... ¿Ya estás con ella?... Naruto… ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho?... Me duele mucho… Naruto ayúdame… no puedo respirar… todo se torna de color blanco… ¿Por qué?...))_

-¿ah?... (Mira a hinata que comienza a moverse y perder el ritmo de los latidos)… ¡Doctor!... ¡Doctor!... ¡Ayuda!... ¡Hinata necesita ayuda!...-

-(Llegan tres enfermeras y comienzan a inyectar a Hinata raros remedios y a conectarla con un respirador artificial…)… ¡No!... ¡Se va a morir hay que hacer algo!... (Toma unas raras cosas de metal que poseen energía)…-

-¿¡qué está pasando!... (Grita Naruto)…-

-¡Joven usted no puede estar aquí debe irse…!... ¡Vamos váyase!... (Lo toma junto a un medico que estaba ahí en ese momento!...-

-No… ¡Hinata!... ¡Déjenme estar con ella!... ¡Me necesita!... ¡Sueltamente!... (Grita)…-

((_Naruto…. Te Amo… De eso nunca te olvides…))_

Vean el siguiente capítulo *-*.


End file.
